Sinful Butterflies
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: They were enamored with one another. At this moment, the Grey Warden knew she and Leliana would survive. Not even the Darkspawn, or the Archdemon could stop them. She wouldn't allow it- they wouldn't allow it.


_**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

 **Sinful Butterflies**

* * *

"Aren't you sweet and attentive." Leliana spoke softly into the darkness. Her and Solona had been on the lookout for the camp most of the night. Nothing particularly interested had happened. Though their amusement had spiked upon Morrigan and Alistair's small interactions.

This had been hours ago already. Honestly, Leliana couldn't believe how the time flew. Whenever she was with Solona, the hours transformed into seconds.

"What can I say, having such a beautiful Orlesian bard by my side?" The warden-mage's lips tugged, the woman grinning teasingly. Her tone was smooth, and hinted a Fereldan accent. She sat by the elder's side, watching Leliana blush subtly. "To say you hold such heritage, you do indeed blush a fair amount."

"Loving again. It makes me feel like a young, and innocent girl."

"A blushing maiden? I couldn't imagine anyone unable to take their eyes off you. Let alone-"

"Stop it, you." The redhead laughed quietly, lightly slapping the mage atop the shoulder. She instead sighed, resting into the warden's side. Leliana was content like this, gazing into the embers of the fire. "I must admit as a bard, there have been times I have seduced. But was my heart with me during these times?"

"I take it you're not passionate in random nobles?" The thought had crossed Solona's mind before. Of course the bards of Orlais were infamous within the courts. For any damaging and fragile information, they would retrieve it somehow. Seduction was one of the most deadly weapons for a bard. She knew this, but did she mind?

She didn't.

"I could go on and on about their outrageous fashion senses." Leliana smiled, turning her head to the mage. She pressed her lips just below Solona's ear, inhaling her scent deeply.

All of their fellow companions were within their tents. A few hours previous, Shale had ventured into the forest. To find precious gems, or to patrol, neither knew.

Relaxing further against Solona, Leliana softly murmured. "Did the Maker… intend for us to find each other?" At this point, she could feel herself drifting. Leliana's head angled slightly as Solona leant onto her. "Did He purposely make our paths cross?" She felt the mage's head rest against hers, and glanced up to her.

"So the Maker's a divine matchmaker now?" The pale woman uttered in amusement. Leliana felt the younger woman chuckle quietly, the notion jolting her.

"Something like that. Did the Maker… intend for us to find each other?"

"Then I thank the Maker for bringing us together."

Was Solona making fun of her? Leliana pulled away faintly, but found a hand atop hers. Her palm was against her own thigh, and she paused.

"All of your little outbursts." The mage spoke, her emerald-green eyes meeting Leliana's sky-blue. "They're cute, and makes you more so when you spill your guts to me." Her grin widened, their noses brushing.

"Oh… you." The bard's eyes narrowed accusingly. Unable to help herself, this feeling quickly transformed again. "Only because it's you."

"Just me?"

"Just you."

Fixing her gaze upon a moon, Leliana's musing intensified for a moment. Tomorrow they would be in camp still. They had completed all of the treaties like Alistair had suggested. They were ready for the Landsmeet.

So for tonight… She glanced back to the warden. Solona was gazing up to the stars, a palm behind her supporting her weight.

"But now it's getting late. I think I might… turn in early." Another thought came to mind, and she quickly added it. " I can't help thinking about how soft and warm my bedroll is."

"Hmm…?" Solona's eyes tore from the sky, and instead graced Leliana. She studied the bard slowly, the older woman picking herself up. "Want some company?" She asked, watching the bard head towards her. "Is that a yes?" She grinned, Leliana's hands linking with hers.

"Not oblivious anymore?" She pulled the warden up to her feet. Taking a step back, she found the younger woman take this space instantly. Their movements was like a dance, Leliana guiding them backwards towards her own tent

"I never was." Solona pouted, squeezing the redhead's hands within her own. Right now she cared nothing for the Darkspawn or Archdemon. Instead, her attention was solely upon Leliana.

Was this right, she wondered? Wynne's warnings came back to her, but she pushed them aside. But whether the senior mage liked it or not… she loved Leliana. She wouldn't take this away from them both.

For what would come in the future… they would work through it.

"No?" Leliana asked her, derailing her thoughts. The bard slipped them through into the tent, and suddenly the mage became nervous.

Leant inside with the redhead, her heart leapt, and she froze. "Well then. What will you do with me?" She was guided forward again, Leliana's armour creaking as she sat. About to follow this motion, and was halted by the elder. An arm was wrapped around her neck, a hand resting against her chest.

Solona glanced down to the placement, then back to the bard. A smug expression filtered into Leliana's expression. Without a moment of hesitation, she twisted them around. "If you'll be quiet, maybe I can show you?" She breathed, pushing the warden onto her back.

The statement was obeyed, a rush entering the warden's senses. She stiffened, the Orlesian prowling atop her. Finding her hands planted into the dirt of the tent, she looked up to Leliana. "Hello?" Her lips crooked, the bard's lips skimming against hers.

With this, all other judgement escaped her. With the comfort of Leliana's bedroll on her back, she blanked. This was intensified as Leliana's front met with hers, her heat pressing her down.

An excitement tingled against her temples, and the feeling trailed south. Ever still, she regarded Leliana. The woman's eyelashes fluttered, half-lidded eyes inches away from her own.

" _Solona…"_ Leliana murmured silently, her breath hot against the mage's lips. She tilted her head slowly, and pushed forward. Her heart felt as if it would _fly out_ of her chest. It was threatening to explode as her lips pressed to Solona's. They were so smooth- so… " _...Maker."_ She spoke against the younger's mouth.

With the elder's weight restricting her, Solona was forced to remain under her. She shuddered upon the reaction of breath against her. " _Leliana?"_ She murmured, surprise etching into her. Her voice had changed; lowered. It was alike to the redhead's, she realised.

" _You are…"_ A low hum escaped the Orlesian, and she pulled back in. The kiss was much firmer this time. It was tense- suppressed emotions being released. The humming against Solona's lips put the bard on edge further. It vibrated into her throat, encouraging her further.

" _I- I am..?"_ Solona spoke between kisses, her own heart beating hectically.

She swore, if this heart of hers thumped anymore, she'd have a heart attack. The sensation of of Leliana on top of her; it drove her insane! Not even the rush of lyrium within her veins did this. " _Le-"_

The bard's lips abruptly began to travel south, and her breath hitched. Leliana still held her wrists against the bedroll, she noticed. Glancing over to the elder woman, she quietly watched her.

Fabric was pushed away from her skin, and the mage shuddered against cool air. Apparently the Orlesian had taken notice of this small reaction, and Leliana pulled back. She sat back against the mage's hips, and released Solona's wrists. Smiling down to her, she guided her fingers to the younger lips.

" _How do you feel?"_ Sliding her middle finger across Solona's upper lip, she then settled it. " _Good, no?"_ Pushing a digit into the mage's mouth, her eyes narrowed, another hand against the mage's breastbone.

She didn't expect Solona to speak just yet. Given the fact that her finger was _in her mouth_. Her digit rested against the mage's tongue too, adding to that restraint. Instead, Leliana remained in this position, gazing down to her.

Shifting her hand upwards, she tilted her head down to regard it. It was partially covering soft fabric, and heated skin. For such a memory they shared, Leliana was sure this would imprint within her mind.

Feeling fingers skitter across her armoured stomach, Leliana looked back up to Solona. The warden's right hand clutched her wrist, prying her digit from between her lips.

" _I feel… nervous."_ Solona chose her words slowly, carefully. Sliding her hand down Leliana's own, she grasped her little and ring fingers. The gesture was intimate; sinking the padding of her thumb against Leliana's fingers. " _But I'm happy."_

Luring her hand upon Leliana's body upwards, she cupped the bard's chin. She slid her fingers against the woman's chin much the same as her fingers, musing.

Against the Archdemon, she might die. Though she felt a guilt that what this could bring, she couldn't help herself. Leliana was too precious to her. She wanted this memory to be only theirs between them. If she was to die, then…? " _Nothing has even happened, yet-"_

" _Yet…?"_ Leliana inquired, drifting a hand lower. Her eyes were half-lidded again, and she studied the mage carefully. The corners of her mouth twitched, her lips tugging upwards. " _You will have to say more than that."_

" _E-err, what?"_ She weakly spoke, feeling the bard's hand freely search her thigh under robes. It distracted her from the elder woman, forcing her throat to constrict. If the Orlesian had this much power over her-

Another hitched breath escaped her, fingers briefly straying.

" _Are you sure you aren't a mage? I think you have me under a spell."_

" _A spell?"_ Leliana's grin widened further yet, and leaned in as the warden's fingers tightened against her chin. " _Perhaps a song would be more fitting?"_ She murmured, resting her weight back against the mage.

Their bodies slot together nicely, and she settled like this. With Solona's arms wrapping around her form, she sighed. She felt that they had the whole night for this. Leliana hoped they did.

Tilting her head, she leaned against her forearms. Hoisting onto her knees above the warden, she planted a kiss upon Solona's lips. The notion was the same from previous. It was slow, and almost hesitant. With time, it translated into a more hectic emotion. Solona's hands viced Leliana's head, palms clamped to her temples.

" _Hm… what's this song called? A Bard and her Warden?"_ The mage spoke silently against her lips, forcing a shiver from the elder. Prying herself closer to the bard, she sat herself up. " _Or did you have something else in mind?"_ She implied, taking the redhead's bottom lip into her mouth.

" _O-oh, I-"_ Interrupted, the bard's mouth was taken once more. She groaned into Solona's own, the vibration coursing down into her chest. In a hurried, and abrupt motion, her hands grasped for the buckles of her armour.

Uncharacteristically clumsy hands loosened the buckles, but the action was halted. Sky-blue eyes stared accusingly at the mage's green, eyes narrowing. " _Solona!"_ She huffed, having her hands tugged from her own body.

" _That's me, the terrible one."_ Solona smirked. How could a bard be so embarrassed with such little things? It was beyond her, but she adored this side of Leliana. It was… " _You're cute."_ She confirmed, being rewarded with a blush. " _Oh?"_

" _Stop it."_ The bard leaned back into her, the warden laughing softly. Leliana's lower lip was taken captive again, and she moaned softly. Much to her dislike, the gesture ended as quickly as it had begun. " _You're teasing?"_

" _Am I?"_ The mage undid the buckles of Leliana's armour, the leather and chain creaking and rattling. The noise made her ears twitch in response, but she paused. The bard had taken to pressing their brows together, and she smiled. " _Hm? What is it?"_

Instead of saying anything, Leliana watched her almost hungrily. The feral instinct within her own chest rose, and Solona felt a sudden desperate need. Their noses were brushed together, yet they remained silent. Within this tense atmosphere, they studied one another's eyes deeply.

Alike to a twig snapping underfoot, the bard pounced. With the air pushed from her lungs, Solona groaned in surprise. Leliana was set entirely upon her, feverishly kissing her.

If she had been in a state of mind to think, she would've found the scene absolutely amazing. Perhaps even too good to hope for. But here she was with the redhead atop her; the fabric of her robe being pulled, and tugged downwards.

" _Le-Leli-"_ She huffed against the elder's mouth, a jolt pulsing through her when her tongue greeted another. Everything was suddenly so quick, and precise. Her hands, though holding Leliana's head in place, gave her no power.

She admitted it; she was under Leliana's spell entirely.

Solona adored every moment of it.

" _What is it?"_ The bard whispered against her lips, forcing another shiver from her. Adventurous hands trailed, revealing simple smallclothes. Everything about this felt so surreal. Yet here they were. " _Solona?"_ She bit, cupping the younger woman's sides. This action was added upon, Leliana's lips greeting Solona's again.

They remained in this position for the longest of moments. Fingers strayed within Leliana's hair, spurring her on forward. Sinking her teeth gently into the warden's lip, she smiled. She urged the smallest of reactions from her, enclosing her hands atop Solona's breasts.

" _I... - you better take off your armour if you're stripping me."_ The warden gruffly stated, receiving a laugh in response.

" _My dear warden. I wouldn't do that to you, no?"_ Excited, but somehow calmer hands brought themselves to buckles. Leliana loosened them entirely this time, pushing leather from skin. She stared down at the younger woman, studying her. She was given much the same behaviour, something kindling in her stomach.

It was a fire, and it was fuelled by Solona's stare alone.

" _Anything could happen when you're involved."_ The mage spoke lowly, guiding her hands towards her whilst she had the chance. She didn't care how slow this was; all she cared for was to spend time with the bard.

Skin revealed, Solona's mindset blanked. She stared up to Leliana, regarding her silently.

The redhead was atop her still, hands gently pressed to her covered chest. Leliana looked away from Solona, unsure with what to say.

Scars marred the elder's smooth, pale skin.

" _I'm-"_

" _-Beautiful."_

Surprise etched into Leliana's expression, unconsciously straying a hand to her own shoulder. She mindlessly covered a jagged scar, but a hand covered hers.

" _The chevaliers…"_ Leliana murmured quietly, a palm pressing to her cheek. It lured her back down to Solona, and she paused. " _You know, yet I feel you deserve to know more."_

" _Tell me, I'm listening."_ The mage spoke softly, sitting up again. The material of her robe pooled down to her waist, and she took no notice. She held the redhead's cheeks within her hands gently, murmuring. " _Marjolaine is_ _ **dead**_ _. She can't find you anymore."_ Bringing their brows together, Solona smiled. " _We made sure of that, don't you remember?"_

" _O-of course I do! I just… Maker."_ Shaking her head, Leliana wrapped her arms around the mage's shoulders. She cared for nothing else within this moment. " _Solona… will you-"_

" _Love you?"_

" _Yes?"_

Adjusting the two of them, Solona hummed. Sat down on the floor fully, she had Leliana straddle her lap. " _You aren't alone."_ Straying her lips down against the jagged scar, the mage's fingers fluttered. They scaled down the redhead's form smoothly; subtle touches tingling Leliana's skin. " _Not anymore."_

" _I know now."_ Leliana sighed, pressing her jaw to Solona's temple. She remained like this, the younger woman continuing in her light touches. They went ever south, scoping out hidden areas, and brushing over fabric.

" _Yes?"_ With a play on the bard's dialect, the mage smiled. She slid a hand past fabric, cupping a breast gently. " _No?"_

" _Y-yes?"_ Leliana leant into her. Her mind was clouding around her. If she had imagined such events when meeting this Grey Warden, would she have believed it? Probably not.

Another hand soon joined the other, and the fabric covering her torso was pushed upwards. It was a hesitant notion on the warden's part, and it made Leliana muse. How many times had Solona done this? She couldn't actually tell.

A hot shiver skittered across her body upon the mage's touch. It pooled around her chest hotly, travelling north and south swiftly. Clutching Solona's flawless shoulders, the redhead swallowed roughly.

" _It's… remarkable. Seven months previous we were all but strangers. But here we a- are."_ Leliana's musing was interrupted, the mage's lips by her throat. She couldn't fight against the warden, and simply surrendered to her. All of this… it was…

" _A Blight either tears us apart, or pulls us together. Where there's death, there's love. If we forget love… then…"_ Forcing pressure against the bard's skin, Solona inhaled deeply. She could feel Leliana's heartbeat through a major vein. It jumped a beat, then hectically thumped.

It was… amazing to know she could make Leliana feel like this. Through such courting, and romance; she wanted nothing more but to hold her forever.

Time gradually past, and kisses were exchanged once more. The bard became out of breath, panting softly. She was pressed onto her back, with the warden above her. Perhaps it had been an hour already? She didn't know, nor didn't care.

Especially not when her bra was finally thrown aside. The pair didn't take mind of it, Leliana's arms snaking around Solona's neck. She moved her legs either side for the mage, the younger woman slotting between them finely.

" _Solona, please-"_

" _Please?"_ A voice of amusement was shot down to her, fire shooting into her senses. It spurred Leliana on to react to Solona.

" _You're teasing!"_

" _Am I?"_ Tugged lips curled, and the mage added weight down against the bard. Her clothed half rustled in reaction, and she grinned. The redhead arched her head back, more skin being showcased. " _If so… you're certainly enjoying it, Leliana."_ She remarked, her ears twitching upon a throaty exhale.

Bending down, her lips brushed against the underside of the elder's throat. It was a gentle notion, her hands squeezing Leliana's breasts. " _No…?"_

Mindlessly, a leg was curled around her waist. It brought their lower bodies even closer together. Solona's eyes closed. To be so close- to experience all of these senses. She could _smell_ Leliana's natural scent.

It was overpowering. So much in fact, the mage found herself to be drunk on it. This mere thought luring her back, her lips glided.

Teasing and purposeful were her lips. Skimming across breasts, she manoeuvred her body down the elder's. If this woman was alike to a wine, Solona was sure she'd fall in love harder. The more times they did this, surely the more she would enjoy it so?

Ever south she teased. Scars were treated as first priority; they were cared for in such a loving manner. Not a detail was left forgotten. Many of these scars populated the elder's torso, and stomach. Solona was sure they were deeply embedded into Leliana's back also. However, for the time being she concentrated on her waist.

" _Solona, I…"_

" _Hm?"_ Centimetres away from the fabric around Leliana's hip, the mage glanced up to her. Fingertips fluttered against her dark strands, and she grasped one of Leliana's hands. She squeezed the palm delicately, interlacing their fingers together. " _I'm here."_

With a free hand, the mage went about massaging the bard's waist. There was no rushing, nor did it drag on. It was all set at the perfect pace, and abruptly, a thought crossed her mind. " _Hey, Leliana? Would you like me to… um…"_

" _W-what? Do what now?"_

Seeing the redhead on her back, and looking over to her, the mage blanked. For what had produced within her mind, Solona hadn't a clue what had been there previous. What had she been thinking? Mindlessly she worried a thumb into the elder's wrist, thinking.

" _Solona?"_

Humming, the warden shook her head. " _It's nothing."_ She murmured, smiling. Tugging forwards, she went back to concentrating on a hip. Perhaps the small slip up could be to her advantage? Unlikely, but Solona would still take it.

Smoothing a palm across the redhead's pelvis, it slid higher. Alike to a path, Solona's fingertips brushed across skin. With her hand reaching between the valley of Leliana's breasts, she murmured. " _You haven't done this recently?"_

" _No… no, of course not."_ Why would she? Becoming impatient suddenly, Leliana squeezed the warden's hand tightly. She regarded Solona pointedly, an amused glance being shot her way. " _Solona!"_

" _Leliana."_

Just as quickly as the name leapt from the warden's lips, that mouth was against her inner thigh. Leliana's heart felt as if it had imploded at that very moment. It leapt hectically for a few beats, and her breath hitched. A hot, electrifying sensation bolted through her body, making her feel like she was on fire.

" _M-Maker."_ She mumbled, a free forearm covering her eyes. An arm belonging to the mage looped around her leg, supporting her. This damned woman's lips were so close, yet so teasingly far away!

Uncovering her eyes, Leliana's hand met with dark locks of hair. Her fingers interlaced with black, short strands. Gently, but still with a purpose, she tugged.

" _Now, now."_ The tone released from the younger's lips, frustrating Leliana even further.

" _You_ _ **are**_ _doing this on purpose!"_

If that had been the trigger, Leliana wasn't sure. Without a moment's notice, the rest of her smallclothes were taken from her. Suddenly feeling excessively cold and small, she shivered. Her head tilted, her temple resting against the pillow of her bedroll.

" _I-I, oh… I-"_

" _You're cute when you're like this."_ The warden spoke softly, guiding herself upwards. She slot between the bard's legs once more, cupping Leliana's chin delicately. Brushing her lips across the elder's, she watched her through half-lidded eyes.

This had honestly been everything she could've ever hoped for. For such a first night, she had actually expected it so. But reverse. Solona hadn't expected the bard to surrender to _her_. With so much flirtation, she had expected _she'd_ be the one on her back.

Yet here they were.

" _I…"_ Sky-blue was revealed, the pair of them staring at one another again. Desperately, the bard's fingers curled into younger woman's robe around her hips. She dragged the mage's body as close as she possibly could, a leg looping Solona's.

" _Hm…"_ The warden watched her, an amber intensifying within her own gut upon the motion. Though her own skin was separated by soft fabric from Leliana's, she indeed felt it. The elder's body was so _warm._

" _I could always say…"_ Solona trailed, trailing an arm down between them, a forearm supporting her. " _You're the first romantic lover I've ever had."_ It was indeed true. Of course within the Ferelden Circle, there had been flings. But they weren't important to her. They had never been anything _meaningful._

" _No…?"_ Leliana watched her, gently clasping the younger woman's wrist. She guided it downwards, the mage's fingertips pausing. They were halted _centimetres_ from her pelvis.

She stared at Solona, their noses brushing. " _I'm… I… I loved, but I was…"_

" _Betrayed, but you're healing."_

" _Yes, I'm healing. With you, I…"_ Sighing in frustration, a hand which had been tugged into robes relented. Leliana grinded her fingertips against the mage's spine as it travelled upwards. Wrapping her arm around the warden's neck once more, she exhaled sharply. " _ **Please."**_

Pressing her jaw against Solona's temple, she brought the younger woman down atop her entirely. There was barely enough space to even move. Let alone for the mage to adjust. But instead, Solona's fingertips hesitantly brushed against her.

They grounded against the redhead's inner thigh, skimming along the joint of her hip and thigh. It set the bard absolutely _on fire_. She grit her teeth sharply, the amber within her stomach igniting.

" _S-Solo"_

" _Solo…?"_ The warden snickered, pressing her lips to Leliana's ear. She remained in this position, inhaling through her nose. The mere action drove a jolt from the older woman, and her lips tugged. " _Have you ever done anything so-"_

" _Don't you dare."_ Leliana all but huffed heavily. Solona's body rose against hers, the side of her head being planted against the pillow.

It was a faint wetness the mage was greeted with. Melting against Leliana, Solona's mind all but hazed over. Brushing her fingertips downwards, she delicately searched. She was mindful of Leliana, listening to her sharp breathing.

Perhaps this had been what they had both needed so desperately for so long? Not in the sense of mindless passion, but a connection? An understanding? Solona felt she understood everything about this bard.

She was precious to her, someone who had dragged her through the worst.

" _I…"_ Solona murmured into her ear, her tone muffled. " _Love you."_

And for that, here they were.

Perhaps Leliana had been about to reply, but she was only rewarded with a throaty rasp. The arm around her tightened, and the hand twisted into robes pulled. It forced their bodies ever further together; skin meshing, fabric sliding.

The utmost care was taken in this procedure. Fingertips nudged, grazed, and remained all at once. With the heel of her palm, the mage even stimulated the bard. It was such a loving notion; the younger woman whispering sweet nothings to Leliana.

" _I've always wanted to see more of Thedas. Perhaps after all of this, we could go to Orlais?"_ Solona suggested, the length of her middle digit sinking into the elder. It barely reached the first knuckle, and she paused, letting Leliana adjust to the sensation.

" _To Or-Orlais…?_

" _Hmm, hm…"_ The warden replied, slickly detracted her finger. Instead of pulling away entirely, the padding of this finger lifted barely an inch. " _By your words, Orlais sounds beautiful."_

In circular motions, the padding of her digit flowed across stimulated skin. Solona kept this movement going, her lips inching over Leliana's jaw. " _But what am I to do…?"_ She muffled against the bard's throat. " _An Orlesian bard is underneath me. What should I do, Leliana?"_

" _I… I, you-"_ A rasped exhaled escaped the redhead. Her mind was utterly empty, except for that of the warden. The teasing, yet purposeful actions against her were multiplied. The whole of her body tensed at that moment, and she forced her form against Solona's.

" _Bards are indeed the best of singers…"_ The mage continued, being dragged entirely atop Leliana now. Without any space between them, her movements were constricted. This didn't worry the warden in the least. Slowly, she ran her tongue along the bard's throat.

Whether to entice, or drive insane, both were evident. She scoped the elder's neck alike to that of a map. Every detail was mapped, and her fingertips glided again. Upwards they went, a digit at the ready once more. " _What do you think? Do you agree?"_

" _The poorest peasant can, the lowest cri-"_ A gasp sounded; restrained and raspy in all feats. From the first knuckle the finger sank, remaining so to adjust. " _-minal can have the most… most-"_

" _The most…?"_ This digit made its move once more, sinking to the second knuckle. A good two inches inside, Solona spoke against heated flesh. " _Trained, anyone can become the seductress."_

Wet. A jolt hit the warden. Both gripped and freed was her finger. It was difficult to describe the sensation. Slickly she was able to slowly pump into the elder. So delicately she did so; both in fearing she would harm her, or ruin the mood.

A jumble of unintelligible words were thrown her way. Hair was tugged, and body heat ignited. Was she getting close, Solona wondered? Through half-lidded eyes, the mage watched her.

Managing to straddle over a leg, the warden manoeuvred. She leaned over Leliana, the elder eagerly meeting her halfway. Their lips brushed within the moment, yet Solona still took care. " _You're close?"_ She spoke against bated breath, kissing the bard slowly.

Detracting the digit, outward flesh was stimulated once more. It was a tad quicker in gesture, the warden observing her closely. The bard's tongue mindlessly greeted hers, and the elder took control. Even through this, their time together was so delicate; so loving.

So enamored were they, that even during the Fifth Blight, they hadn't forgotten love.

" _I-I'm…- I-"_

Not even the Archdemon, nor its Darkspawn would tear them apart.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Fun fact. Though I've played the series for absolute years, I never romanced any character to a sex scene. The moment Leliana's sex scene in Origins triggered, my sides were near on collapsing. I had seen a few screenshots a few years ago, but still, it didn't prepare me. It was so _terrible_ , it was _amazing._ Still though, it annoys me there's no way of romancing her in Inquisition. Don't even get me started on Josephine. I'm still not impressed after romancing her. Maybe she's asexual? (Does that excuse Solas though?) We'll probably never know. But still, I'm going to probably write a Fem-Inqy/Josephine, and a Leliana/Josephine in the future.

That's if... Fem-Inqy/Sera, and Male-Inqy/Dorian doesn't distract me.

So many lovable pairings, so little time.


End file.
